jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Techniques
: For a full list of techniques see Category:Techniques. Techniques are learned abilities that alter primary and secondary attributes and conversation skills. Change in attributes or skills may be positive or negative. Choose carefully when deciding to learn a technique because not all techniques are beneficial to your character build. Technique list Alloyed Body The Alloyed Body is Smiling Mountain’s ultimate series of exercises, designed to offset some of the weaknesses the corpulent trainer saw in the exercises he developed earlier in his career. Practicing these holistic exercises strengthens both health and focus. : Location: Two Rivers School, given to you by Smiling Mountain for beating Kia Min's record : Effects: Health: +5, Focus: +5 Balance of Nature To be one with your art, it must be your entire world, your only focus. But to lose yourself in that world is also a serious failing. If you balance the needs of your art with the needs of your inner self, you can achieve true transcendence and clarity of mind. : Location: Tien's Landing, purchased from Darting Lynx. : Effects: Chi: +3, Focus: +15 Belly of Iron A series of exercises developed by smiling Mountain. Those who learn and use his Belly of Iron techniques learn to take blows better, giving them more stamina in combat. The strain of using these exercises in battle can slightly reduce a warrior’s ability to channel their chi. : Location: Two Rivers School, purchased from Smiling Mountain. : Effects: Health: +3, Chi: -1 Boar's Strength The boar is a surprisingly cunning and resourceful opponent when encountered in the wild. Even the most experienced hunter can fall prey to it if he does not watch himself. The boar uses its natural strength and weight in battle. Learn from the lessons the boar can teach, and you will prove more difficult for your opponents to overcome. : Location: Great Southern Forest, purchased from Spear Catches Leaf. : Effects: Health: +7, Chi: -3 Bone Splinter The the battle against the elder horse demon that followed you out of the gateway in Dirge, a splinter off of its leering skull-like visage became lodged under the skin of your forearm. It causes you no pain or irritation, and it seems that some measure of the magic that sustained the elder beast has come with it. : Location: Dirge Temple, gained by defeating the Horse Demons. : Effects: Mind: +2, Health: +15 Chaotic Strains Played by skilled hands, the Zither of Discord can attune the chaos in a person’s soul, making one stronger and better able to walk the Way of the Closed Fist. Every so often you catch a hint of music carried on the breeze to remind you of this ancient artifact. : Location: Great Southern Forest, gained by giving Scholar Six Heavens the Zither Bridge and allowing Bladed Thesis to siphon his soul. : Effects: Health: +5, Chi: +5 Cleansed Body and Mind Once a body has been purified in the correct manner, with all the forces and pressures of the body in proper balance, one will find one’s strength greatly increased and more able to resist the hardships of life and the mind clearer, more ready to adapt. : Location: Imperial Arena, purchased from Dr. An. : Effects: Health: +15, Focus: +5 Clear Mind A clear mind can see truly where a clouded one cannot. Removing the imbalances from the body that distract the mind can greatly increase one’s clarity and focus. This new thoughtfulness will make an individual seem slightly distracted to those who do not understand. : Location: Imperial Arena, purchased from Dr. An. : Effects: Intimidation: -1, Focus: +10 Communion of the Dragon With five of the ancient meditation wheels of Dirge spinning as you meditated, you soon realized that, like the amulet, the wheels were merely a training tool. You feel closer to understanding the nature of the Water Dragon than before, and with that understanding comes power. How you choose to use it remains to be seen. : Location: Dirge Temple, gained by meditating upon the Mantra of Inspiration after both sets of cogs. : Effects: Health: +5, Chi: +15 Communion of the Ocean The Spirit Monks have long used the meditation wheels lining the entryway of Dirge’s inner temple to aid their meditations. Three of the wheels spun freely during your meditations, and your spirit feels more in tune with your heritage as a result. : Location: Dirge Temple, gained by meditating upon the Mantra of Inspiration after only one set of cogs. : Effects: Chi: +10 Conditioning of the Body The lithe grace of any serious physical artist, be they dancer or martial artist, belies the strength of their body. Through their arts, all fat and useless muscle is burned away, leaving only the hard muscle beneath. : Location: Tien's Landing, purchased from Darting Lynx. : Effects: Health: +7, Chi: -3 Craftsman's Litany Many craftsman repeat litanies in their heads while they work, the repetition helping them focus. A warrior who has learned the power of such exercises can adapt their meditative nature to the battlefield with much the same result. : Location: Imperial City Market District, purchased from the blacksmith. : Effects: Focus: +5 Deadened Nerves Lotus Assassins often use a technique common to many martial arts, but in their fanaticism, they take it to an extreme. They beat their body continuously, first with ropes, then with wooden sticks, then finally with iron rods, until their bodies are completely deadened to the pain. They can resist all manner of physical attacks, but focusing so intently on the physical does little for the spirit. : Location: Lotus Assassin Fortress, purchased from Acolyte Trainer Guang. : Effects: Health: +10, Chi: -3 Duchess of Ulmsbottom's Rules of Engagement A worn copy of The Duchess of Ulmsbottom's Rules of Engagement. A leather-bound book, its cover emblazoned with two silhouettes of musketeers aiming large blunderbusses at each other in an upright stance. While virtually incomprehensible, some of the diagrams provide excellent examples of the ways in which wars and battles should never be fought. : Location: Imperial City Scholars' Garden, gained by defeating Sir Roderick in the battle of mind. : Effects: Mind: +3 Eye of Inner Darkness Looking out from the void inside, the place in which the spirit resides, is a person’s inner eye. A person at peace with their inner self gains great power and strength of mind from this eye. : Location: Lotus Assassin Fortress, purchased from Acolyte Trainer Guang. : Effects: Chi: +15, Focus: +5 Fearsome Visage Training as a Lotus Assassin takes its toll. A Lotus Assassin sometimes deliberately deforms himself to present a more disturbing visage to his opponents and instill fear in his foes. : Location: Lotus Assassin Fortress, purchased from Acolyte Trainer Guang. : Effects: Charm: -1, Intimidation: +3 Fitness for the Upright Gentleman A worn copy of Fitness for the Upright Gentleman, a manual of regimented conditioning. This small leather-bound book with the outline of a man in some strange fighting style on the cover contains radical exercises that offer alternate training methodologies that allow you to gain in strength. : Location: Imperial City Scholars' Garden, gained by defeating Sir Roderick in the battle of strength. : Effects: Body: +3 Friends in High Places You helped Princess Sun Lian see that her father is behind the Empire’s troubles. Whatever happens, you will always have an ally in court, an asset that cannot help but buoy your spirit. : Location: Imperial Palace, given by Silk Fox just before first meeting Emperor Sun Hai. : Effects: Intuition: +2, Chi: +5 Gaze of the Lion A masterful hunter, the lion must always be aware of the totality of its domain and be ready to protect it. You feel a kinship with the mighty predator after solving the riddle left by the old master of Two Rivers. :Location: Two Rivers School, gained after solving the Lion Statue :Effects: Health +2, Focus +2 Guardian's Strength The Guardian, Chai Ka, has regained control over Wild Flower from the demon Ya Zhen. He is grateful for all that you have done for both him and the girl, and he lends his strength and wisdom against the troubles to come. : Location: Wild Flower, gained after defeating Ya Zhen at the start of Chapter 4. : Effects: Health: +5, Chi: +5 Hawk's Elegance As brittle and as elegant as they may be, a bird must have a keen mind to adapt and make use of its surroundings. This constant attention to detail is a sign of one who focuses more on one’s mind than on one’s body. The mind is a weapon as powerful as any other. : Location: Tien's Landing, purchased from Darting Lynx. : Effects: Health: -3, Focus: +7 Heart of Gold Heart of Gold is a set of meditative techniques developed by Smiling Mountain to help his students learn to master their chi. By remembering specific mantras in battle, it is possible to channel slightly more chi than normal. This extra concentration can slightly distract a warrior from maintaining focus in battle. : Location: Two Rivers School, purchased from Smiling Mountain. : Effects: Chi: +3, Focus: -1 Heaven Mantra This meditative technique was once the exclusive possession of the Spirit Monk order. They taught their monks its secret, giving them uncompromising power over spirits and lesser creatures through their arts. This meditation, performed daily, focuses the spirit and unlocks hidden potential within an individual. : Location: Imperial Palace Audience Chamber, found in a ceramic urn (Chapter 7 only). : Effects: Chi: +10 Hunter's Spirit Know yourself, and you can know your prey. By knowing your own limitations, you can surpass yourself, see the limitations in others, and gain true power flowing from your own spirit outward into the world. A keen mind and a keen spirit are both the mark of a master hunter. : Location: Great Southern Forest, purchased from Spear Catches Leaf. : Effects: Chi: +15, Focus: +3 Legacy of Death's Hand Death’s Hand’s training in incessant and brutal. It admits no failure, and no one who fails will survive it. But at its core, its aim is to improve the student. His methods may be inhuman, but for those who can survive, twisted enlightenment awaits. : Location: Literary By studying all the tomes in Lotus Assassin Fortress. : Effects: Chi: +10 Legacy of Master Li Master Li’s training techniques have been passed down to all of his students. Some learn better than others and see the greater pattern present within each of his smaller teachings. Each of these minor lessons builds on the others, teaching a student to focus his mind and learn from his surroundings constantly. The lesson of perception may be Master Li’s greatest goal. : Location: Literary Granted by all bookstands and scrollstands within Two Rivers. : Effects: Focus: +7 Lessons of the Forge Smiling Mountain’s training sessions in Two Rivers can teach valuable lessons. Standing one’s ground against increasing numbers of students helps young warriors learn to pace themselves and last longer in battles. As metals are carefully folded to make them stronger still, so are those students who have learned the lessons of the forge. : Location: Two Rivers School, gained after completing all 4 of Smiling Mountain's sparring combinations. : Effects: Health: +2 Loutish Approval Few posses the nerve to stand up to a member of the Imperial family. Fewer still survive such impertinence. The fierce determination you showed when dealing with the Princess and her delicate entourage will serve you just as well on the battlefield. : Location: Imperial City Market District, gained from Long the Lout after causing all five of Princess Lian's servants to faint. : Effects: Health: +2 Manual of Trepanation This manual outlines the step by step process for drilling a small hole in the skull that will, in theory, release pressure on the brain, allowing the mind to expand and work more efficiently. Since the treatment goes against all the science understood by the Jade Empire’s physicians, you assume that this is a metaphor for deeper mysteries. Your reflection upon the myriad possibilities presented by such a strange procedure has brought you more in tune with your own spirit. : Location: Imperial City Scholars' Garden, gained after defeating Sir Roderick in the battle of spirit. : Effects: Spirit: +3 Mastered Evil You have freed Ya Zhen from his imprisonment, and now the power of that demon is yours. He not only aids you physically, but his power insinuates itself into your being, as well, bringing out an aspect of him within you. : Location: Wild Flower, gained after defeating Chai Ka at the start of Chapter 4. : Effects: Health: +5, Focus: +5 Mind of Steel Mental exercises that tests the memory and quickness of thought, Smiling Mountain’s Mind of Steel techniques can help warriors better focus in battle. The time spent honing the mind can have the side effect of slightly weakening one’s body, however. : Location: Two Rivers School, purchased from Smiling Mountain. : Effects: Health: -1, Focus: +3 Mother's Touch Despite their tiny stature, the cannibals of the Pilgrim’s Rest Inn possess surprising strength and resilience. Their connection with the ancient beast known as The Mother has made them strong, and they have rewarded your aid with a scroll that granted a light touch of the magic that affects them. There’s no chance you will end up twisted like those creatures, but you do have occasional cravings for meat. : Location: Pilgrim's Rest Inn, gained after defeating the Forest Shadow and accepting cannibal reward. : Effects: Health: +5, Chi: +5 Porcelain Skin A clear complexion is the hallmark of a healthy and attractive individual. By correctly balancing the forces within one’s body, one can improve one’s outward appearance. Such vanity does true enlightenment no favors. : Location: Imperial Arena, purchased from Dr. An. : Effects: Charm: +2, Chi: -4 Predatory Intuition To find a beast, one must understand the beast and how it thinks. This applies to humans just as with the lesser animals. Learning this makes a warrior more intuitive, but it lessens inner harmony. : Location: Great Southern Forest, purchased from Spear Catches Leaf. : Effects: Intuition: +3, Chi: -5 Replenishment of the Mind These techniques of the ancient Spirit Monks teach how to enhance the mind by focusing one’s chi. By focusing on the ebb and flow of one’s chi, one can strengthen one’s mind and gain greater mastery over one’s chi. : Location: Dirge Temple, gained by searching a pile of decaying bodies. : Effects: Chi: +7, Focus: +7 Rote of the Endless Mind The Rote is a method of cleansing the mind and body, focusing the power of the inner self through your thoughts and actions. One who practices this technique frequently gains inner strength and clarity of purpose. : Location: Black Leopard School, given by First Brother Kai after defeating Master Smiling Hawk. : Effects: Chi: +5, Focus: +5 Scales of the Serpent Your study of carefully kept notes penned by Kai Lan the Serpent has led you to an understanding of his techniques. His notes outline a series of postures and forms designed to make the user tougher and more intimidating. These postures likely explain his success in seizing control of the Imperial Arena. : Location: Imperial Arena, found in chest within Kai Lan the Serpent's private chamber. : Effects: Intimidation: +1, Health: +7 Snake Mantra The snake is a creature of cunning and intelligence. It is not large or powerful as the others are, but when it strikes, it is no less deadly. The way of the snake is the way of inner power. Followers strengthen their minds, wits, and the inner power of their spirit. Location:: Cannibal Caves, Received if you tell the prisoner that you want to watch him suffer, given to you by Lord Yun if you succesfully ask for a better reward or The Ghosts Of The Victims Of The Cannibals if you go back to the inn after deafeating the mother and asking why you are here or who are you(Note:This method nets you 200 Silver and 350Xp). Effects: Focus +5, Chi +5 Spiritual Sacrifice Your sacrifice for Mad Wen's daughter left a small hole in your spiritual potential, and you can feel the loss of energy. Whenever you exert yourself magically, somewhere, a little girl walks free and alive because you were selfless, and the tiny dent in your chi is a constant reminder that anything worthwhile is worth the sacrifice. : Location: The Necropolis, sacrificing to save Wen Zhi's daughter from Ji Xin's tainted liver. : Effects: Chi: -10 Strength of Wood An ancient technique that strengthens a warrior’s body until his skin becomes as tough as wood. While the skin looks unchanged, it is tougher and more resilient than normal. : Location: Literary Granted by studying all three volumes of "the History of Flight" in the Pirate Workshop. : Effects: Health: +2 Structured Body Intense training can result in more than a healthy physique. With an understanding of the body’s subtleties, one also realizes that slight shifts of weight and changes of stance can give one’s arguments more force. : Location: Spirit Cave, found in a chest. : Effects: Intimidation: +1, Health: +3 Swallow's Grace A dancer must learn to glide as softly and as delicately as a small bird, flitting from here to there. Many people find this behavior fascinating but mysterious. : Location: Tien's Landing, purchased from Darting Lynx. : Effects: Charm: +3, Intuition: -1 The Broken Wheel The last remnants of the Emperor’s invading force have been torn from the cycle of rebirth, and their spirits are lost for all time. Regardless of whether these soldiers deserved such a cruel fate or not, you have harnessed the tattered shreds of their spirits to your own purposes. : Location: Dirge Temple, gained by shredding spirits of Dirge at Heavenly Gate Guardian statue. : Effects: Health: +7, Chi: +7 The Path of the Monk The road walked by the monk is one of outward tranquility and inward struggle. A warrior’s life is a denial of peace by its very nature, and yet there are those who have found calm in the shifting tides of battle. A collection of ancient techniques, those who understand the Path of the Monk are remarkably adept at channeling their Chi. : Location: Zin Bu, Chapter 6. : Effects: Chi: +50 The Path of the Scholar The heavens smile upon those who pursue knowledge, but the battle also favors he of the quick mind.The Path of the Scholar is a codified-- and cross indexed-- series of meditations and exercises designed to hone one’s thoughts. No opponent inspires more fear than one who not only knows what you will do next, but also possesses the speed to counter your strikes with ease. : Location: Zin Bu, Chapter 6. : Effects: Focus: +50 The Path of the Warrior There are those who test themselves with combat, and then there are those who walk the Path of the Warrior. Those who have practiced these ancient techniques-- codified over millennia-- are possessed of inhuman resilience. : Location: Zin Bu, Chapter 6. : Effects: Health: +50 The Perfected Warrior An ancient technique taught only to the finest champions in the Empire, the Perfected Warrior technique serves to focus an already razor-sharp mind and condition an already powerful body to the heights of perfection. Your undefeated rise to the rank of Imperial Champion proves that you deserve to be among the elite few who have ever learned this technique. : Location: Imperial Arena, given to you by Sweet Poison Lyn after defeating Kai Lan the Serpent if you've never been defeated in the arena. : Effects: Health: +15, Focus: +15 The River of Time Life is made of many details, many facets of being. A person in tune with his surrounding may feel the subtle vibrations each thing makes as its fate passes nearby. By being attentive to these influences, one can not only become closer to one’s own fate but may begin to see glimpses of others’ as well. : Location: Dam Site, found in chest. : Effects: Intuition: +1, Chi: +5 The Turning Wheel The last remnants of the Emperor’s cursed army have dispersed from Dirge and yet you can still hear whispers of thanks on the winds. Far from a distraction, they serve as a reminder of the tasks ahead, and make it all the easier to steel your will. : Location: Dirge Temple, gained by releasing the spirits of Dirge at the statue of Mah Tsung. : Effects: Chi: +7, Focus: +7 Theories of Medicine Mad Wen Zhi learned much in his quest to save his daughter. While his medical knowledge may not be directly applicable, the genius that went into his researches has not been lost on you. By examination of his methods, you can better tailor your own, giving your mind much greater Focus. : Location: Imperial City Market District, given to you by Wen Zhi outside the blacksmith shop if you sacrificed part of yourself to free his daughter from Ji Xin's tainted liver. : Effects: Intuition: +1, Focus: +7 Tiger Mantra The tiger relies on strength and speed. It is a symbol of passion and power. In the tiger lies the utmost physical ability of an individual. By dedicating yourself to the tiger, you strengthen your body along with your mind. : Location: Zin Bu, Chapter 3. : Effects: Health: +5, Focus: +5 Tracking Eye To track a beast in the forest, one must have keen eyes that catch every movement and track it undeterred by distraction. The Tracking Eye is that technique. Following it, one can gain much greater Focus, but it is disconcerting to others. : Location: Great Southern Forest, purchased from Spear Catches Leaf. : Effects: Focus: +7, Charm: -1 Vigorous Body The body is a harbor for many poisons and toxins that accumulate within. Without the proper steps to release these poisons, the body can become slow and sluggish. By clearing these and allowing the blood to flow more freely, a person can become much more vigorous. This new rush of health has a slight disrupting effect on that person’s chi. : Location: Imperial Arena, purchased from Dr. An. : Effects: Health: +10, Chi: -2 Viper's Wit A sharp wit and mind are key to winning the hearts of people. Too many believe that looks and strength alone rule the day, and they neglect to realize that a mind will always triumph. One’s wit and skill must strike like a snake, taking the opponent by surprise. : Location: Swamp Cave, found in chest after defeating Gao the Lesser. : Effects: Charm: +1, Focus: +2 Warrior of the Infinite Spirit The spirit know no bounds. One who is great in spirit is destined to achieve great things. One who knows his own spirit and uses it accordingly can often shape the world around him to his desires. Warriors of this path seek to become one with their spirit, choosing their own destinies. : Location: Imperial Palace Audience Chamber, found in a ceramic urn. : Effects: Charm: +1, Chi: +7 Warrior of the Inner Eye The inner eye, the eye within the mind, sees much. There is nothing that cannot be understood by a clear mind and a pure spirit. Warriors of this path seek to rid themselves of all distraction, focus on their arts, and perfect the clarity of their mind. : Location: Black Leopard School, found in Master Radiant's Urn within his private chamber. : Effects: Intuition: +1, Focus: +7 Warrior of the Unyielding Heart The body is the final arbiter of any choice. Our destinies are made in this world that our destinies are made, and warriors of this path seek to strengthen their bodies by any means. Through courage and strength, they seek their place as set out by heaven. : Location: Zin Bu, Chapter 4. : Effects: Health: +7 Window to the Abyss The spirit is endless. The depths one can sink to is limitless. If one looks inside, they will see nothing but themselves. Inner strength, the strength of the spirit, comes from this limitless inner void. : Location: Lotus Assassin Fortress, purchased from Acolyte Trainer Guang. : Effects: Chi: +10, Focus: -3 Category: Jade Empire Category: Techniques